


your mouth tastes like sarcasm

by fakirasupan96



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queentin seorang mahasiswa jurusan ilmu komunikasi semester 4 yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya mendapatkan tugas meliput kesana sini, tidur larut atau terkadang baru memejamkan mata jam 4 pagi itu sudah biasa untuk Q. terkadang James Bond  seorang freelance fotografer yang mempunyai segudang hidup liar dan bermotto live a life itu hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kekasihnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your mouth tastes like sarcasm

**Author's Note:**

> aku suka bikin fanfiksi dari pasangan yang perbedaan umurnya sangat jauh. ohok ohok dan sering malu malu kampret sendri ketika baca dapetnya Daddy Kink hehehe.

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I made no profit from this fiction.

 

                                                                                                                

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                      

 James Bond © Ian fleming

Skyfall © Sam Mendes

Skyfall © Eon Productions

 

 

gumaman bernada mengutuk menggema ke se-isi ruang keluarga pagi itu. Q lelaki berusia 20 th itu memandang tak percaya ke layar laptop-nya, deretan abjad didalam kolom berlabel "grade'' itu ia tatap dalam-dalam tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. beberapa nilai di mata kuliah tertentu menurun drastis, dan ia tak percaya, sepertinya ia sudah sangat berhati-hati dalam mengisi lembar soal itu dan menjawab dengan teliti. ini menyebalkan.  
'ting tong' suara bell apartemen Q berbunyi, dengan berat Q beranjak dari duduknya lalu membuka pintu apartemennya.  
"hei.. _darling let's have some breakfast_ " ucap lelaki berrambut pirang bermata biru sebut saja dia james bond si fotografer tukang tebar pesona yang notabene kekasih dari Queentin. sebuah ransel yang berisi perlengkapan fotografi berada di punggungnya, bajunya terlihat 'agak lusuh' dan rambutnya 'agak acak acakan'

" _god_.. Bond.. jangan bilang kau belum pulag 3 hari ke apartemenmu "  
Bond hanya nyengir menampakan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapih.  
"yeah.. begitulah.., aku baru pulang dari Liverpool... pagi ini" Q menghela nafas,

" _no kissing... no hugging.. at least you shower first._."  
Q memutar badanya lalu kembali melangkah menuju sofa dan mendudukan badannya disana, diikuti dengan bond yang langsung pergi ke arah kamar mandi tanpa banyak alasan. Bond sudah hafal bagaimana reaksi kekasihnya dan kalimat apa yang akan kekasihnya ucapkan saat ia pulang ke apartemen Q. dan Q sudah hafal juga apa yang bond kerjakan ketika bond pulang dengan kondisi sedikit 'gembel'

  
Bond membuka keran air untuk mengisi air di _bath up_ sambil menunggu air penuh, bond menaruh seluruh peralatannya di tempat tidur Q.  
setelah memeriksa beberapa email masuk, ia lalu bersiap untuk mandi.  
air di bath up sudah penuh, dengan cepat Bond membuka semua bajunya lalu perlahan ia masuk kedalam bath up, duduk lalu menyamankan dirinya dengan bersandar di punggung bath up itu. biasanya Q akan masuk ke kamar mandi dan tanpa banyak omong ia akan meng'creambath' rambut bond atau sekadar bersandar di tepi bath up sembari ngobrol santai dengan Bond.  
namun sudah 15 menit bond berendam tapi Q belum nampak juga.  
"Queen kau dimana?" tanya bond sedikit agak berteriak.  
" _here.. in living room_ "  
"kemarilah.."  
"tidak bond, aku sedang sibuk" Bond tahu nada suara itu, Bond sangat tahu Q saat ini sedang apa. Bond tahu Q tengah menatap kesal pada hasil ujiannya.  
"aku tahu kau sedang menatap kolom nilaimu Q, dan demi tuhan kemarilah" Q yang sedang menatap kesal pada nilai-nilainya akhirnya menyerah lalu kembali menaruh laptopnya di meja dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Q langsung mendudukan dirinya dilantai kamar mandi, ia bersandar di punggung samping bath up dan menumpukan dagunya di bath up.  
"mad at your score?" tanya Bond sambil mengusap rambut Q dengan sayang. wajah Q masih cemberut tak karuan dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai reaksi.  
"oh my Queen ayolah, itu sudah berlalu, aku tahu kau sangat berbakat dalam bidang ini.. "  
" _no it's not okay_.. aku percaya aku sudah menjawabnya dengan benar dengan teliti.. aku berani sumpah.. aku sudah cek berkali-kali..dan"  
'cup' kecupan sekilas di bibir Q membuat Q terdiam, dan bond selalu tahu itu akan menghentikan semua celotehan Q dalam sekejap.  
" _relax._. Queen... besok belum kiamat.."  
_"i hate you .."_  
_"i love you.."_  
_"i hate your lips.. tastes like cigarette.."_  
_"i love your lips tastes like sarcasm .."_  
_" i hate you and your wild life.."_  
"Queen aku tahu kau menjadi kekasihku karena kehidupanku yang menantang ini" Queen  menaikkan sudut bibirnya, berbicara dengan bond memang membuatnya agak relax.  
"i hate that i can't be wild as you.." ucap Queen sembari mengusap rambut Bond yang sedikit basah karena air.  
"Queen..aku lebih suka kau liar di ranjang, ketimbang ikut bersamaku meng-gembel di antah berantah." ujar Bond  dengan seringaian jahilnya.  
Q tertawa renyah.  
" _i hate it when you have a a handsome model for your photoshoot._."  
" _nah.. you know i love beautiful people_.., kata indah itu sendiri mengingatkanku akan rambut ikalmu, bibir mungilmu, matamu, semua hal tentang dirimu mengingatkanku pada kata 'indah'"  
lagi-lagi Q tertawa renyah menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.  
" _keep talking sweet.. Bond.._." begitulah kegiatan mereka ketika Bond pulang ke apartemen Queen, mereka sama-sama menghibur diri mereka dan hal itu menjadi  penyemangat di ahri-hari mereka yang terkadang menyebalkan.


End file.
